Through the Years
by PenguinWarrior88
Summary: Every segment of their lives was altered by the "Cleave" but having the other has remained the one constant. A look into Star and Marco's lives after their worlds combined.


p class="MsoNormal"Age 14/p  
p class="MsoNormal" At age fourteen their worlds collided. Literally. Star and Marco stood at the edge of reality, only noticing each other as their separate realities became one./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Both dumbfounded and relieved at the other's presence. They pulled each other in for a tight embrace, gripping the other to prove to themselves that they were real and in the present moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Star, Marco, what's happening?" Queen Moon, now at the end of the reign of queens, just Moon, came up to the young couple. In her wake Eclipsa, Meteora and Globgorb followed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know mom, I saw the portal and knew I had to get through it to make it to Marco. I thought I was too slow and then bam! Explosion, and there was Marco," said Star smiling gently at her best friend while taking her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Marco smiled back at her, "Yeah, I was racing to the portal too, when I slipped on a rock and thought I missed my chance to get back here. Well to Mewni. I guess here is now there?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh darlings, this is just too cute. It must have been your love to combine the two dimensions, Earth and Mewni," Eclipsa said smiling, "Is that just the most romantic thing, Globgorb my love?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Globgorb grinned at her, "They're just like us when we were kids. Oh how we wanted to combine monsters and Mewmans. Now its Mewmans and humans."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Star looked alarmed, "Wait we have to combine Mewmans and humans now, not to mention monsters. We haven't even integrated Mewmans and Monsters yet. How are we supposed to have all three? Who's going to lead us?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The three former queens looked at each other. They hadn't destroyed the magic just to get thrown back into having royalty. Moon spoke up first, "Well Marco how does Earth rule its people?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Um, it's complicated," Marco scratched the back of his head, "Earth is ruled by all kinds of different governments with their own sets of rules and stuff. The United States is a democracy with a President in charge, but a different body makes all the laws. Anyways though, we don't know if all of the Earth was mashed with Mewni or just Echo Creek."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's right!" Star was getting excited, "The Earth is sooo much bigger than Mewni. If it all got combined, then it would never fit. What if it's just Mewni and Echo Creek? That would make sense right, since that's were Marco saw the portal-thing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hmm, I suppose so," Moon replied, "We should send out a search party to be sure though. Then we can figure out how to sort out this mess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Moon should we even be the ones to figure this out. Maybe we should divert authority to someone else. Someone not in the Butterfly family," Eclipsa lightly suggested./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Moon sighed, "I suppose your right. We can discuss that after the search party is through."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Star and Marco looked at one another. Both Eclipsa and Moon were right. This new world needed a leader, but both teens wondered if it had to be the Butterflys. The family already had a large impact on Mewni's current state. On the other hand, who else would be able to guide this new dimension? Whatever this new dimension was. If the two were being honest with themselves, they also knew that they didn't want the Butterflys to rule, if only because it would allow Star the freedom to be whoever she wanted./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Marco and I can be the search team," Star volunteered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Marco nodded, "Yeah, I know Echo Creek and Star knows Mewni and we both have some idea of the boundaries of the other. It makes the most sense to send us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I suppose so, but be careful children," Moon warned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh yes, and do hurry back," Ecllipsa said, bouncing Meteora on her hip, "The sooner you return the sooner we get this sorted out./p 


End file.
